custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cat and Mouse
Cat and Mouse is a story revolving Valkyr, and is ToaTusk's entry into Kopakamata97's writing contest. Story Chapter 1: Forgotten The wind blew softly through the cedar tress, the stars sparkled in the night sky, and the the sound of music filled the air. Valkyr was walking along the forests main path with an unlikely guest. Exactly five hours ago Valkyr had stumbled across a lost Le- Matoran named Daland that morning, and decided that since he had nothing better to do, to help them find it's home. Soon however, he realized that watching over a slow stupid Matoran could quite be the death of him. Valkyr had gotten about half way to the Daland's hut when he realized what he had done wrong: he had left his post. Valkyr's job was to protect the predaria forests from any Bounty hunters that entered it, and now there could be dozens in there. Daland was trying to keep himself occupied by playing his flute, which to an extent annoyed Valkyr, but it was better than the screams of the dying Matoran that he knew he had no hope of protecting. Finally, Valkyr was fed up with music for one night. "Could you cut that out"? Daland stopped playing the makeshift pipe, and looked up at Valkyr. "Why"? Valkyr had no real reason other than he was extremely annoyed, so instead he just respond with a swift: "Nevermind". A twig snapped. "Run!" Valkyr said to Daland The Le-Matoran quickly fled behind a large rock. Valkyr drew his dagger. A Husi appeared from within the bushes. Valkyr grabbed the Husi by the neck, killed it, and brought it back to camp. Valkyr, and Daland ate their small portions of Husi, and then traveled onwards. ---- Daland looked up at Valkyr confusedly, and raised a brow. To him this Valkyr guy was the strangest excuse for a Toa he had seen to date. Valkyr was busy scanning the ground for prints, and Daland was following sluggishly a few paces behind. Every now and then Valkyr would have to tell Daland to pick up the pace, Daland would do so at first, and then mock Valkyr behind his back. Valkyr had heard this, but decided he would keep quiet about it, and not let his frustration get to himself. Valkyr turned around. "Come on Daland walk a little faster please" "Come on Daland walk a little faster please" Daland said rolling his eyes. "Is there a problem"? "Pfft, what do you think"? "I think that you need to stop focusing on your phisical standpoint, and start focusing on the fact that i'm trying to get you home in one piece"! Valkyr kept his eyes on the path ahead, and continued on with his rant. "I could just have just left you crying in the middle of the thornbush where i find you, and let you find your home for yourself, but instead i decided to be "mister nice guy" and let you tag along with me. So if you have a problem I strongly suggest that you..." Suddenly, Valkyr's sentence was cut short when a chain wrapped around his throat. Valkyr gasped for air as the chain tightened around his neck. Valkyr was then pulled to the ground, and for the first time could see the attacker; He was covered from head to toe in chains, he was very muscular, large ropes hung down from his hands, his eyes were glowing red, and the chain rapped around Valkyr's neck was actually a tongue. The chain loosened from around Valkyr's neck. Valkyr stood up, only to be knocked back down by a large fist. "It's not to often that i see a mentally deranged Toa of Fire, especially around these parts". Valkyr tried to stand up. "What do you mean mentally deranged? The attacker didn't respond, but Valkyr predicted that he was one of the bounty hunters that he foolishly let through the perimeter, and these bounty hunters were known for thier mysterious nature. The Bounty Hunter picked up Valkyr by the head and tossed him into a tree. Valkyr stood up, and tried to pull his dagger; it was missing. The attacker spat his chain-tongue back out at Valkyr, this time wrapping around his foot, and pulled his head back causing Valkyr to lose his balance, and fall to the ground once again. The attacker leaped into the air ,and pounded his fist into Valkyr's back. "You're easier to crush than a Fikou!" Roared the Attacker. The Chain wearer picked up Valkyr, and repeatedly slammed him into a large tree trunk. Then, something shiny in the leaves caught Valkyr's eye; his dagger. With the last of his breath Valkyr kicked the attacker in the shin, causing him to throw down his hands in pain. Valkyr scrambled over to the leaves, and grabbed his dagger. Valkyr was just about to toss his it, when suddenly, the attacker was gone. Valkyr looked behind him expecting to see Daland, but to his surprise, Daland was missing as well. Valkyr followed his own footprints back down the path, and noticed the horrible truth... For the last five minute of his rant, Valkyr had been talking to air. Chapter 2: Seeking Valkyr followed Daland's prints back up the footpath. From the looks of it Daland's prints just stop, as if he had disappeared. Valkyr eventually realized the only way he was going to be able to discover were Daland had went was to retrace his steps. Valkyr slowly walked back up the path, this time following Daland's footsteps. He was almost to the point in the path were Daland had disappeared, when he heard a slight snap. Valkyr sank into the ground, and for a moment could only see darkness. The Toa of Fire had been dropped into an underground cave. ---- Valkyr rose from the rocky ground, aching in pain from the fall. Valky looked up at the ceiling for his way back up, but to his suprise; the hole was gone. Valkyr was going to have to find another way out. Not only was this a terrible situation physically for him, but also mentally, for there was something inside of him that couldn't rest with the fact that Daland could be dead or dying at the moment. Valkyr sat down, and blindly searched his knapsack for a lighstone. After finding one he pressed onwards into the depths of the cave. ---- After an hour of searching the seemingly infinite tunnel sytem, Valky cam upon a small underground stream. After getting a drink, and washing his face Valkyr was about ready to continue on when he heard what sounded like voices. Valkyr fled behind a large rock. The voices were drawing closer, and Valkyr could tell by the sound of them, or rather it for now he could tell that it was the voice of one being; presumably talking to themself. Though couldn't see the being, he could somewhat make out what they were saying. "Matoran, Matoran how foolish to believe in the likesss of a Toa to deliver you from death"? Either this being was a snake, or they just had a hard time pronouncing their S sounds. Valkyr continued listening. "Fat little Matoran make good mealsss, of courssse i will have to remove your bonesss...if you are okay with that..."? No response. "Absssolutlely marvelousss"! Valkyr could now somewhat see the being. All he could make out was their head, and it looked like they wore a Kanohi Tryna. The being spoke no more clear words, he instead just continued on through the cave. Valkyr deducted it would most likely be a good idea to follow the being, because the Matoran he was speaking of could very likely be Daland. Valkyr quietly pursued the being, making sure to stay about five or six feet behind. He still couldn't make out the being's appearance, but judging by his voice he obviously wasn't the brightest individual. After a short while the being entered into a small chamber. The chamber was lined with shelf, and each shelf held a large number of books. In the middle of the room was a fire, and on the ceiling of the chamber were small holes; which Valkyr assumed were there to lead the smoke from the campfire up to the surface. The floor was covered in bones, and on the farthest side of the room tied to a stone wall was Daland. Valky was just about to sneak his way along the walls and over to Daland when he realized that he ha dlost track of the Tryna wearing figure. It was at that moment that the being became fully visible by the light of the fire; Valkyr had been following a giant snake. Chapter 3: Courage The snake caught sight of of Valkyr at the same moment Valkyr caught sight of him. Valkyr reached for his dagger; it was missing. A smile crossed the serpents Kanohi Tryna. "Looking for thisss"? The snake lifted the end of his tail, to reveal Valkyr's dagger. "I knew you were following me". Valkyr raised a brow, not sure if the creature was lying or was honestly just that good at hearing. "Ssso you are the Toa of Fire that the little tree-ssswinger over there mentioned would come to the ressscue". Valkyr nodded. "I am not impresssed". The snake flung the dagger. Valkyr wasn't fast enough, and the blade pierced him in the shoulder. Valkyr fell to the ground grabbing his shoulder. At that moment a loud thud was heard in another chamber. The snake cheered, and slithered his way towards the direction of the sound. Moments later, the serpent emerged from the tunnel dragging what resembled a large chunk of metal. It was Chainlink. Despite the physical pain Valkyr was enduring, he dragged himself up. Valkyr raced over to chainlink's body, and remover one of the chains he had been wearing as chest-armor. Valkyr flailed his arm in one swift motion, and lashed the chain at the Tryna wearer. The serpent turned it's head only to feel the metal end of a chain jab into his eye. The snake fell backwards, and spazzed around the chamber screaming, and crying, until eventually he vanished up one of the ventilation holes. ---- Daland awoke to the smell of frying Husi. He was lying on a cold muddy floor slumped against the kitchen wall of his hut. It took Daland a few minutes to gain his bearings, until he stood up, and glanced around the room. The room was the same state as when he left it. The only thing different was shadow casting through one of the huts many windows. Daland jogged over to the window only to see the very think he was hoping to: A crimson armored Toa advancing away from the hut. Characters *Valkyr *Daland *Makuta Hisscus *Chainlink *Several Unnamed Bounty Hunters Trivia *The story was orignally cancelled, but after a few months Tusk decided to revisit it. *Valkyr belongs to Kopakamata97. Category:Stories Category:User:ToaTusk